


Every breath, every hour has come to this

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Series: And All Along I Believed I Would Find You, Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has been saved from the library and is now heavily pregnant with the Doctor's child and the Doctor takes a teaching position at Luna University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a sequel to my story _Time stands still, beauty in all she is_ but even if you don't read that first you will be able to understand what is happening.

“Come on, River, please?”, the Doctor begged his wife.

“For the last time, Sweetie, we are not naming our son Jebediah!”, River exclaimed.

“But Jebediah's a cool name!”, the Doctor insisted, beginning to pout.

They'd been arguing on and off about this for about two months and River had finally had enough. Between her overly active hormones and the Doctor's constant insistence that their son be named Jebediah, she was a hair away from having a complete and utter meltdown.

“No it's not, Sweetie! It's an infernal, hideous name and if you suggest using it to name our son _one more time_ I might just forget to block out all my assassination training and kill you!”, River exploded.

The Doctor's demeanor immediately softened and he rushed forward to brush a few wayward curls from River's face, “I'm sorry, River. I know you're already stressed out from the pregnancy. I shouldn't be adding to it by insisting our son's name be Jebediah.”

River shook her head, “No, no, it's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just-”

All of a sudden Clara and Jack burst through the console room door.

“Sorry! Heard yelling, thought you might be having a domestic. Everything alright?”, Clara said, trying to get her breathing under control after having raced Jack from the swimming pool there.

River forced a smile and said, “Everything's fine dear, go on back to whatever you were doing.”

“Well actually, as long as you two aren't doing anything couple-y we we thought that maybe we could go visit the 51st century.”

River's mood instantly brightened, “Ooh I haven't been to the 51st century in ages! Can we go, Sweetie?”, she turned her big grin and green eyes on her husband.

The Doctor smiled widely, gazing into River's eyes and letting himself get lost in them for a moment. Even if he hadn't wanted to go to the 51st century, he would have gone there anyway, just to make River happy.

“Of course, Dear. Rule 3: River Song always gets her way.”

River's answering smile was so beautiful the Doctor's hearts clenched at the sight. They say that pregnant women glow; Timelords actually do. For the past four months there has been a constant aura encasing River in it's golden light, reminding the Doctor of the glorious shine of regeneration energy.

“Well then, what are we standing around here for? Let's get a move on, shall we?”, River said, hurrying over to the console, a slight waddle in her walk.

She started the flight procedures, barely hindered by her huge, pregnant belly. The Doctor, never more than a few steps behind her, switched off the brakes and began guiding the zigzag plotter.

Clara was surprised at how pregnant River had gotten so quickly. At five months she looked more like eight. The Doctor had told them that Timelord pregnancies were shorter than humans. He'd had that look about him, the one he always got when he spoke of the abnormal circumstances of River's pregnancy. He was terrified. They all knew it, but Clara and Jack still didn't fully understand why. River did though, you could see it in her eyes, the way they softened and seemed to hold a thousand words that only the Doctor could read.

“Sweetie, did you remember to enter the coordinates?”, River asked.

The Doctor smiled fondly at her, “Yes, Dear.”

“What about the stabilizers?”

Before the Doctor had a chance to answer, the TARDIS shuddered and jolted, throwing River and the Doctor against the console and Clara and Jack to the floor.

River rolled her eyes at her husband and said, “Apparently not.”

The Doctor's expression turned sheepish, “Sorry, Honey.”

River giggled, straightening up, “It's fine, my love.”, she stalked towards him, “I've lost count of how many times you've shoved me up against the console.”

She grinned like a cheshire cat when he sputtered, “River!”, and turned to look at the scanner.

At this point Jack clambered to his feet and reached down to help Clara up as well. They looked back at the husband and wife in time to see River frown.

“Luna University? Why are we here, Sweetie?”

The Doctor grinned, “I thought you might want to come and get the issue of maternity leave sorted out.”

River beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically. The Doctor smiled against her lips and disentangled himself before they could get carried away, since lately they'd been prone to do just that.

River glared at him, “I wasn't done yet, you know.”

Her lover smiled adoringly, “I know, Honey, but we have company and I think Clara is liable to shred my bow ties if we forget again.”

“So,”, Jack said, “Luna University.”

“Yes.”, the Doctor confirmed, “River teaches there. Well 'teach' is sort of a generous word. I mean it's archaeology.”

River smacked him on the arm and he winced and whined, “Oww.”

Jack laughed and the Doctor turned to glare at him. Jack only laughed harder. River and Clara rolled their eyes at the two men.

“Come on boys, time to go!”, River said as she and Clara sprinted up to the doors.

Jack and the Doctor hurried to bound after the two women.


	2. Chapter 2

“P- Professor Song?”

River turned to see one of her students standing awkwardly in one of the hallways of Luna University.

River smiled brightly at him, “Hello dear! How are you?”

He swallowed, “F- Fine. Your- your--”

“Pregnant, yes. Bit of a shock to me too, actually.”

Just then the Doctor appeared at her side, seemingly out of nowhere.

“River! You'll never guess what just happened! I went to the Dean's office, told him that you're going on maternity leave. He said that's not how it works, that there's lot's of paperwork to do and the matter of finding a substitute and I said it shouldn't be too hard, anyone could teach archaeology, after all. Then he offered _me_ the job!”, the Doctor burst, a huge grin overtaking his face.

River groaned, “You didn't.”

His smile broadened impossibly, “I did.”

River stepped towards her student, who was still standing there awkwardly and put a hand on his shoulder, “Rassilon help you all.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure about this, my love? You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”, River told her husband.

“I'm sure, River. This is going to be _brilliant_! I can go to work and you can stay on the TARDIS and be pregnant and then I can come back and say 'hi honey I'm home' and then you can say--”, he cut himself off with a giggle, unable to control his giddiness any longer.

River sighed and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, “Alright, my love, but if you change your mind we can leave and go to 21st century Earth instead.”

The Doctor grinned, making his eyes crinkle at the corners and practically flung himself forward to kiss her. River smiled against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as the Doctor's snaked around her waist. Her mouth travelled to his jaw and a guttural moan made it's way up from deep within his throat. His hand slipped between her legs to rub her inner thighs and she ground against him, whining softly.

“We. Can't. Do. This. Right. Now.”, the Doctor managed between kisses.

River broke the kiss off long enough to say, “Why not? Now's as good a time as any.”

“Mmm.”, the Doctor hummed, “First day of work, Honey.”, he disentangled himself with an excited grin.

River, far from happy, gave him a death glare and sat on their bed, arms crossed over her chest. The Doctor found his bow tie and put it on, crookedly, then turned back to River and let the bait sit. It took a few moments but she finally got up, sighing, and came over to straighten his bow tie. Before she could do so, however, he caught her hands in his and brought them to his mouth, kissing each wrist in turn.

“I love you, River. I don't say it enough.”, he told her.

River smiled gently and said, “It doesn't need saying my love. I know, I've always known.”

The Doctor gazed into her beautiful green eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing her passionately. This time he didn't give a damn if he was late.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello everyone! I'm the Doctor and I'll be filling in for Professor Song while she's off on maternity leave.”, the Doctor said excitedly.

The lecture hall was full of of students, each and every one of them looking bored. Or, they had been looking bored, until he'd put the words 'Professor Song' and 'maternity leave' in the same sentence. About twenty hands shot up, all wanting to ask questions regarding the same topic.

The Doctor clapped his hands together and said, “Ooh good, already question! This is going to be even easier than I thought it would be! Ah, yes, you in the back. What's your name?”

“Steven.”

“Steven! Great name! Wonderful name in fact! What's your question, Steven?”

“I was just wondering, sir. Is Professor Song _really_ on maternity leave or is it just a cover up to hide that she's gone off on an adventure?”

The Doctor grinned widely, “She's really on maternity leave, Steven. Of course I wouldn't be surprised if she got bored and decided to go visit another planet at random and do something completely mad like pull a gun on a monarch. Anyways, anyone else?”

“Who knocked her up?”, someone called out, causing the rest of the class to laugh.

The Doctor reddened a bit and said, “I wouldn't know, that's all personal stuff, her business not mine. In fact it's not even appropriate for class so let's get on with the lesson.”

“Richard said you're the Professor's husband, is that true?”, someone else asked.

“That has nothing to do with archaeology. If anyone has a question that has anything to do with archaeology, please don't hesitate to ask.”

The room fell silent.

The Doctor groaned and said, “Fine, fine. Who wants to hear about some of River's adventures?”

Every hand in the room went up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever attempt at any real form of sexual content. If you hate it I understand. Maybe you'll like it anyway? :)

“Hi ,Honey, I'm home.”, the Doctor said, coming up behind River to wrap his arms around her belly.

River smiled and said, “Hello, Sweetie. How was work?”

“Awful.”, the Doctor said honestly, thinking back on the questions the students had gotten the nerve to ask once he dropped all pretences of teaching archaeology. At one point he had nearly sputtered himself to death when one particularly giggly student said, 'A Compact Laser Deluxe? Where was she hiding that?'

She shifted around in his grasp and snaked her arms around his neck, “Is there anything I could do to make it better, my love?” 

The Doctor grinned, “Well now that you mention it...” He leaned down and kissed her.

She opened her mouth to grant him access and their tongues tangled. River moaned in approval, encouraging him and his tongue moved to stroke the roof of her mouth.

River's moan deepened and he couldn't help but moan himself when her hand moved to rub his hardness through his trousers, his hips bucking toward her hand.

Backing her up against the wall he grabbed her legs and pulled them up around his waist then walked the two of them to the bed, depositing her onto it first and she backed up against the headboard, spreading her legs wide. She wore only a robe, hadn't even bothered with any form of underwear since it seemed they only came off again these days anyway. It really was ridiculous how horny this pregnancy had made her, not that she or her husband were complaining.

The Doctor aligned himself along River, careful to support his weight with his arms braced at either side of her. Their lips met again in a crushing kiss and he stroked the inside of her thigh teasingly before slipping a few fingers inside of her. This time her moan was of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jack! Clara!”, the Doctor bellowed, desperate for an answer, for some sign that he wasn't alone trying to be strong for his wife as she went through contractions.

He was terrified. They still had no idea what to expect and now they would have to just figure it out as they went along, with no data on how to help River or their soon-to-be-born son.

The Doctor carried River in his arms, making his way to the sick bay. River gasped in pain as another contraction hit her. The Doctor pulled her tighter against his chest, planting kisses in her hair and murmuring words of love and reassurance in her ear. He pushed open the sick bay door and gingerly laid her on one of the beds, then went to rummage through a cupboard on the opposite side of the room. He let out a whoop when he found what he was looking for and sprinted back to River.

She eyed the vial that he now held in his hand suspiciously and said, “What is that?”

“I don't think it's safe to try to do this the traditional way. This will put you to sleep so that I can deliver the baby through other means.”

River's eyes widened, “No, you are _not_ cutting me open! I'd trust you with a lot of things, Sweetie, but a scalpel is not one of them!”

“But River it's the only way I can ensure your safety! I _need_ you. _Our baby_ needs you. _Please_ let me do this.”, the Doctor begged.

“Fine.”, River conceded, “But Martha Jones will be the one to perform the operation.”

“But River--”

“No 'buts'. It'll be Martha or I'm not taking it.”, she gestured to the vial.

The Doctor hung his head slightly, raked a hand through his hair and said, “Okay, Honey. I'll plot our course for 21st century Earth.”

He started to walk away but River stopped him, catching his hand in her own, “Make it a good day, yeah? No alien invasions or Thursday afternoons.”

The Doctor smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips, “As you wish, Wife.”

Jack and Clara _finally_ came through the door, “What's going--”, their eyes landed on River, “Oh. That.”

The Doctor made his way to the door, putting a hand on each of their shoulders to move them out of his way, “I'm going to plot our course for 21st century Earth, Smith-Jones home. You two stay here and take care of River.”

He clapped them both on the back before disappearing into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mickey, where'd you leave the remote?”, Martha called up the stairs to her husband.

“It's on the kitchen table.”, Mickey hollered back.

She went to check and sure enough there it sat, atop six different car magazines and a TV guide.

She picked up the remote and said loudly, “Thanks”

Then she heard the wheezing.

And a blue box materialized in the living room.

And then a man in a bow tie practically fell out of the door.

She dropped the remote.

The man looked at her and grinned, “Martha Jones!”

Martha stared at him agape for a moment more before she managed, “Doctor?”

“Yes, hello. Now then,”, he clapped his hands, “River asked for you specifically to deliver our baby, so come on into the TARDIS, Dr. Jones.”

“It's Jones-Smith now.”, she held up her left hand to show off her ring.

“Oh! Is it? I had thought you would hyphon it but I wasn't sure--”

“Doctor!”, someone inside the TARDIS yelled.

“Coming!”, the Doctor called back, then turned back to Martha and said, “Come along then, Dr. Jones-Smith.”

Just then Mickey came into the living room and said, “Sorry, no, you're not taking my wife, mate. Not without me anyway.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and gestured impatiently at the door to the TARDIS, “Yes, yes, come along then.”, and walked back into his box.

“Sweetie, I swear if you don't come here right now I'm going to bloody _kill you!_ ”, a woman's voice screamed.

The Doctor bounded across the console room and down a corridor to the sick bay, Martha and Mickey following closely behind. He rushed over to the one occupied bed and knelt down next to it, taking the hands of the woman who was lying there.

His smile for her was sweet and loving and full of adoration when he said, “Hi, Honey, I'm home.”

“And what sort of time do you call this?”, the woman's breathing was haggard when she replied.

The Doctor smiled at her a moment more before he turned to Martha and Mickey, “Judging by your faces I'd say you haven't met my wife yet, so, Martha and Mickey Smith, meet my wife, Professor River Song.”

“Wife?”, the couple said simultaneously.

“Yes, I already said that.”, the Doctor pressed a vial of golden liquid into River's hand, “You need to take, River, and then Martha will begin the procedure.”

“Wait, sorry, what am I doing?”, Martha demanded.

River glared at her husband, “You brought them here and didn't even tell her what--”, she broke off with a gasp, doubling over in pain.

The Doctor's eyes went wide with panic and he pulled her tight against him, “River, you need to take it now. Martha, once she's done that I need you to perform the C-section.”

Martha's eyes went wide but she nodded, “I can do that.”

The Doctor nodded, stroking River's hair, “You need to do it now, River. I don't know how much longer it'll be safe.”

River nodded, pulling back from him a bit to pop the cap off the vial, bring it to her lips and swig it down.

A flash of golden light emanated from her as she fell back onto the bed. It only lasted a moment but it was enough to temporarily blind everyone in the room. Once her vision was back, Martha got to work finding the necessary supplies to perform the C-section.


	8. Chapter 8

When River woke up she was lying in hers and the Doctor's bed. The Doctor sat in an armchair beside the bed, a tiny form bundled in his arms. River's breath hitched. 

Their son.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. The Doctor's eyes opened at the tiny sound that had escaped her and an excited smile spread across his face. River's expression immediately mirrored his and before she knew it he was sitting beside her on the bed, pressing a kiss to her cheek and placing their infant son in her arms.

She gazed down at him in awe and whispered, “He's perfect.”

The Doctor dropped a kiss to her shoulder, “Yes, he is.”

And he was. He'd gotten Amy's nose and Rory's chin. River's curls in the Doctor's brown colour. His limbs were already as gangly as his father's, god help him if he got his sense of balance as well. But he was perfect, just the right amount of them with a dash of Amy and Rory thrown in to the mix.

The baby stirred in her arms and whined softly, eyes opening to reveal brilliant green irises. He smiled and yawned then reached up a hand to touch her cheek.

River smiled, “Hello, my love.”

Her son cooed and the Doctor said, “Yes, that's your Mummy.”

“Sweetie, just admit it, you _can't_ speak baby.”

The Doctor grinned and tapped her nose, “And we both know that I can.”

River groaned, “I was hours old! And besides that, it wasn't even me you were conversing with, but a ganger.”, she paled, “Did you check--?”

The Doctor kissed the corner of her mouth and said, “He's real, River. He's really, properly real.”

The baby resettled in her arms, burrowing his head into her side.

“What will we call him?”, River asked.

“Well, since you're so against all of my choices, I thought we could take a look at the 'what if' list.”

Her eyes lit up, “I'd forgotten about that! Go on then, Sweetie. Let's use the 'what if' list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I reference a list that River and the Doctor wrote in my story 'Time stands still, beauty in all she is'. If you haven't read it, the what if list is basically just a list of baby names that they wrote out on a whim.


	9. Chapter 9

“Have I seen your _what_?”, Clara asked, not entirely sure she wants to know what he's looking for.

“My 'what if' list.”, the Doctor said, “I'd been keeping it in my coat pocket after River left but then she came back and it sort of... fell out.”, his face went red.

Jack jumped up excitedly and said, “What's a 'what if' list and how can I get in on it?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “It's a list of baby names, Jack. I know you said you were pregnant once but...”

Jack put up his hands and backed away, “Nope, not my thing. Clara might like one though.”

Clara glared at him and he just laughed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at them again in annoyance and said, “Take it that's a 'no' then.”

“Sorry.”, Clara said.

The Doctor went back to their bedroom, having looked in every place he could think of. When he walked in he found River lying awake on their bed, their son balanced on her chest and a folded up piece of paper held in one hand.

She looked up when he managed to trip himself on his way through the door and said, “Look what I found in my underwear drawer.”, she waved the paper in the air.

The Doctor grinned and flopped down on the bed beside her, “Found a name yet?”

“I haven't even unfolded it yet since I know how grumpy you get when I do things without you.”, her grin matched that of a Cheshire cat.

“Now, now, Miss Song, there are children about.”, he scolded.

River giggled and surged forward to plant a kiss on his lips which he returned with a happy smile. River pulled back first and handed the baby boy on her chest to his father who was greeted with big green eyes and a yawn.

The Doctor beamed down at his infant son while River unfolded the paper and said, “Okay, let's see then.”, she scanned down the sheet a bit, “Ooh, Benjamin! I like it, what about you, Sweetie?”

The Doctor groaned, “The only reason you want to name him Benjamin is because of your love of guns. We are not naming our son after a gun.”

River sighed, “Fine. What about Ianto?”

“We can't call him Ianto either. Why would you choose that name anyway?”

River frowned, “It's my favorite welsh name. Sweetie, why can't we call him Ianto?”

“Jack was in love with someone called Ianto, a very long time ago.”

“Yes, I'm sure he was, Sweetie, but Jack has been in love with a great number of people, it comes with the territory of being an immortal. After a while they all become blips for him.”

The Doctor shook his head, “Not Ianto. Ianto will never be just a blip in time for him.”

River nodded in understanding, “Not Ianto then.”

She scanned down the list a little farther, the task of naming their son starting to feel impossible, only to find the name 'Charles', which was her least favourite name in the history of the universe, causing her to growl in frustration, “None of these are right! We might as well call him 'Jebediah' at this point!”

The Doctor watched her with wide eyes as she threw the paper across the room.

She turned back to him and said, “You know what? Let's just call him Jebediah. If he grows up and hates it, he can change it, but for now he's Jebediah because I am _not_ looking at any more stupid names.”

The Doctor put a gentle hand on her arm, “Are you sure you're in the right state of mind to be making this decision, River?”

His wife glared at him and he lifted his hand in surrender, saying, “I just want to be sure that you want our son to be named Jebediah.”

“I'm sure, Sweetie. And we're calling him Jebi, at least until he's older.”

They look down at their son.

“Hello, Jebi.”


End file.
